danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Danball Senki Wars
is the third installment of the Danball Senki series franchise, a sequel to the game Danball Senki W (PSP). It is released on the Nintendo 3DS in October 31st, 2013. Official Site "The year is 2055. Small robots the size of one’s hand called “LBXs” are the world’s greatest hobby, and they affect even the world of business. In this age, they hold an influence so great that a pro league was established around them." "The LBXs’ battlefield used to be in a futuristic box that could absorb virtually any shock; the reinforced cardboard. Because they fought within the cardboard, they came to be called “Cardboard Warriors." "Kamui Daimon Comprehensive Academy. The famously regarded sacred ground for all LBX players, and the only training facility available to them in the world." "After fulfilling its demanding entrance requirements, a boy named Sena Arata finally transfers into the school. There, he meets Hoshihara Hikaru, a transfer student like him. With hopes held high, Arata finds that hidden beneath the campus is a huge ~10km wide diorama called the Second World… and that, as a special school rule, world war simulations called “War Time” were being carried out in that diorama." "Arata and Hikaru were assigned to the 1st Platoon, a team commanded by the class president, Izumo Haruki. In this team, they fight as soldiers for the imaginary country called Jenock." "What is the unpredictable secret the school is holding? What sort of evil is creeping up behind the boys? The battle connected to a grand future begins now!" Characters and LBXs *''List of Danball Senki WARS Characters '' *''List of Danball Senki Wars LBX'' Gameplay and Differences *Panzer Frames are treated as Brawler Frames. *After-Mission rewards refer to the following items *#Data Discs in which Attack Functions are stored. *#Blueprints for LBX frame parts and weapons. *#Chips of different attributes (Slash, Shock, Pierce) and elements (Water, Ray, Fire, Thunder) in the Danball Senki universe, and even for terrain mobility. *#Item chips that can be used to help your platoon. *Starting of as the usual single-player mode in the beginning, the game tutorializes further about how to mobilize a platoon unit, while battling in the usual single-player mode. *A Platoon's strength is determined by the following: *#Choice of players/mechanic determined by weapons and frame-types they specialize. *#Mobility (ranking F to S) upon terrain (grass, desert, water, etc.) *#LBX customization that depends of how the player's ability. *While in the Lab, each mechanic has a different skill gained by leveling up, and reducing SC when creating frame parts. *You can customize and develop your own frame parts by using chips obtained throughout every mission *Each mission contains rare LBX blueprints from enemy platoons. *Some missions will unlock new characters to scout, and Lab Ranks (ラボランク) to unlock for new LBX parts and weapons. *Unlike the anime, Mechanics are allowed to participate in War Time with their own LBX. New Features *In the game, you'll be assigned to Harness with your choice of avatar. The story will run from a Harness point of view of the anime. *The Avatar System allows the player to become his/her avatar of 20 different choices. *The Multi Gimmick Sack system allows your LBX to switch weapons in different modes. *In Mission Mode, use the touchpen to navigate your LBXs to complete the mission. *Adapting from the Character Scout System from Inazuma Eleven game franchise, you can create your own original platoon by scouting different characters within the game. *Use the Lab to buy new weapons and LBX parts. *You can battle the previous Danball Senki W cast as adults in the Under Ranking Battle. *Tenma Matsukaze, Hayato Matatagi, Munemasa Ibuki from Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy and Keita Amano from Youkai Watch made a cameo in the Ranking Battle. Differences between the Anime and Game *The Thirteenth Platoon is LOST by the WARS Protagonist's 1st Platoon and not by the Jenock First Platoon. *In the game, Seredy Kreisler reveals Dol Garuda when he begins to create the Master Key, however in the anime he reveals it when World Saber attempts to take the Lost Area. *In the anime, Gendou Isogai becomes LOST. However, in the game, he doesn't, and also doesn't accompany Arata Sena to the final battle. *In the game, Arata Sena and the WARS Protagonist are the only characters that fight Seredy Kreisler and Kyouji Itan. *Kyouji Itan doesn't become LOST in the game, he retreats after D Ezeldee and Gruxeon are defeated. Trivia *It is a simulation RPG unlike the previous games, as the game's story focuses along a war genre. *It's the first game to not have Jun Sonobe, the character designer of the Danball Senki series, as part of its official staff. *The game comes with a Dot Blastrizer mascot figure, and a password for Sena Arata's Achilles Deed. *It is the first Danball Senki game that doesn´t have downloadable content. *There were originally three cover arts considered, and the middle one was the winner. L5 dansenwars 3DSboxart 01.jpg L5 dansenwars 3DSboxart 02.jpg L5 dansenwars 3DSboxart 03.jpg Trailers External Links *Danball Senki WARS (Official Japanese game site) Navigation Category:Merchandise